Young and Beautiful
by vivouko
Summary: Summary: A glimpse into the distant future of Levy and Gajeel. The title is based on the song "Young and beautiful" performed by Lana Del Ray which was the cause for this idea. Copyright: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.


"Stupid fucking tiles! Stay where you are!"  
The man was literally fighting for hours to seal the gap on their house's roof that was created by the strong wind last night. But when he fixed one tile, three newly damaged would fall from their place. This whole thing had started getting really into his nerves.  
"Grampa said a bad word!" ,a four-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said.  
"Yeah, yeah. There is nothing you can do about it!", the man answered with a grin an his face.  
"I know! We can tell grandma and she will punish him!", a ten-year-old girl with black hair and brown eyes suggested.  
"Grampa I think you got yourself into big trouble!", a six-year-old boy with blue hair and brown eyes who was sitting on the roof next to the man said laughing.  
"You wouldn't do that to your favourite grampa, would you?" the man said, his voice now sweet.  
"Hahaha...grampa Natsu says the same thing when he does something bad and he doen't want grandma Lucy to find out!" , the blonde girl said.  
"Oi! I am nothing like that stupid flamebrain!" , Gajeel said offended.  
"Kids! I made cookies! They are waiting for you on the kitchen counter!"  
"Yay!Let's go Amelia!"  
The girls started running towards the stairs of the porch.  
"Hey! Wait for me!", the boy said rushing down the stairs.  
"Oi, slow down! You might fall!",Gajeel said rushing to catch the stair which had started shaking.  
But the boy wasn't listening. His mind was on the cookies. And so, he found himself on the ground in no time.  
"Hurry up Benji or I will eat your cookies as well!"  
"In your dreams Kaylee! No one touches my cookies!"  
The three kids passed Levy who was standing on the porch laughing and rushed inside the house. Behind them Gajeel followed. All this work had made him hungry. Levy turned her gaze from the children who were already gone towards her husband. She stood there observing him. Time had treated him nicely. His gray hair was the only thing that had changed upon him. His body was still masculant as he had kept his gym on the basement and used to work out there sometimes. His ruby eyes were as fiercefull and vivid as always. But time had been kind to her as well. Her hair were gray with white highlights and only a few wrinkles adorned her face. Despite having a baby her body hadn't changed a bit.  
"See something you like?" , Gajeel said with a smirk on his face.  
Levy's cheeks turned red. All this time she didn't understood she was staring at him.  
"S-shut up, stupid Gajeel!"  
"Gihihi!So were are my cookies?"  
"No cookies for you!"  
"But why? I want cookies too!" , Gajeel said with a fake hurt expression.  
"I have something else you might like more!"  
She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, so his face was on the same level as hers. Leaning forwards she left a kiss onto his lips. Gajeel put one hand behind her back and the other behind her head and deepened the kiss.  
"Mmm..you were is better than cookies!", he told her smirking.  
Levy opened her eyes and looked at him with her usual kind smile plastered on her face. Oh, how much he loved those hazel eyes and that smile! He would never forget the first time she had spent the night at his place. The next morning, when she woke up, looked at him and smiled, he instantly knew that he didn't want anything else than looking at this beautiful creature every morning for the rest of his life. When he was away on a mission, he always carried a picture of her secretly, so that he could in a way have her with him. He would never let anyone know of that and especially Lily or he would have to deal with his tease throughout the whole mission.  
"What are you thinking Gajeel?"  
"Huh?"  
"It seems like you zoned out. Were you thinking about me?"  
"N-n-no!" , he said looking away with a small blush on his chicks.  
"Hahaha..Oh,Gajeel!You were! I love you so much my big bad dragon!"  
"I love you too, shrimp!"  
"So many years have passed and you still call me by that stupid nickname!" , Levy said puffing her cheeks out.  
"Gihihi!It's because I love the expression on your face whenever I tease you!"  
"You know sometimes I can't believe we've been together for all those years. We got married, we had a child and now we have grandkids. So many good moments to remember!"  
"And if I could skip the fact that I have to share them with that stupid flamebrain it would be a lot better!"  
"You know that they are his grandchildren too, right?"  
"Yeah, that doesn't mean I have to like it! I can't believe that our daughter married Salamander's and Bunny Girl's brat!I think I failed as a father!"  
"Hahaha..Gajeel you didn't fail! To be honest, you were the greatest dad a girl could ask for!"  
"You think?"  
"Of course! As you are the best grandfather for her children!"  
"Guess you are right. I am definately better than Salamander! And you are far better than Lucy, even though you are a midget!"  
"Stupid Gajeel! You had to ruin the moment again!" , Levy said punching him on the chest.  
"You know you love that on me!"  
"M-m-maybe."  
"Gihihi..."  
"Thank you!"  
"For what?", he said arching an eyebrow.  
"For all those years we spent together!"  
"Naah..I am the one who should thank you for offering me all that you have. You are the light that showed me the way out of the darkness I had thrown myself into. Despite my past and what I did to you, you forgave me and gave me the chance to have you by my side. And most of all I want to thank you for giving me this beautiful family. I couldn't have had anything of these without you!"  
"Gajeel..", Levy said with tears of joy rolling down her face.  
Gajeel wiped the tears with his thumbs and leaned to share another kiss with his wife. Despite all the difficulties and the dangers that threatened them, they had made it through the years. Because, even if their bodies were aging their love would always remain young and beautiful!


End file.
